Espinas Para El Tigre Oneshot KyokoYasuko
by yuki-1989
Summary: Aproximación a los pensamientos de Kyoko sobre Yasuko; ideas llenas de príncipes, espinas, y tigres con el corazón roto.


Espinas para el tigre.  
Oneshot

KyokoXYasuko (Aoi Hana)

Nota: Esta autora no posee los derechos de los personajes de Aoi Hana utilizados en este fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podría definir el color del día en este momento. No sabría decir qué es lo que la tarde siente; si acaso una melancolía desgarradora la ha vuelto gris como a mi corazón, teñido por una absurda espera prolongada. El auditorio de mi escuela, la academia Fujigaya, está demasiado concurrido por el festival. Hay muchos rostros; familias, colores. Pero desde mis ojos todo conserva aquel matiz grisáceo indeleble. La academia entera ha trabajado duro para el festival. Las obras fueron escogidas detenidamente; los trajes, las doncellas, los príncipes. "Mi" príncipe fue elegida para nuestra representación. Dediqué toda mi fuerza a maquinar su traje; los patrones, las costuras, los botones. Todo, absolutamente todo se llevó una parte de mí; entregué mi alma a una materia, como un sacrificio, un ritual. Triste es asegurar que ella, mi príncipe, no reparará en mi alma entregada al momento de utilizar su traje.  
No puedo darme el lujo de llorar, no ahora, no como siempre. Si este amor me dejara sin lágrimas, mi soledad moriría de sed. Tengo que violentar mi amor; hacerlo fiero. Atacar al amor como ataco a todo el mundo. Suelen conocerme por fría y descorazonada. La imagen malvada. La difícil de tratar. La chica ruda. Indomable. Con más dedos pulgares que verdaderos amigos. Por qué, me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo atacarla a ella? Yasuko tiene un poder parecido al mío; ambas tenemos una fortaleza indiscutible, pero ¿cómo, entonces, logra someter su simple mirada a toda mi existencia? ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Por qué?  
Aprenderé a atacarla, a no ser su presa, a cambiar de papeles. Me cansé, me cansé de recibir desprecio de su corazón y me cansé de dejar que mi amor por ella me devore como si fuera un débil antílope. Nunca quise ser su antílope. Anhelé siempre ser el tigre, un tigre con filosas garras. Enfurecer y convertir todo en mi presa, justo como lo hago con el resto de la humanidad.  
Las luces se apagan. El telón entrega su secreto. Las estudiantes de primer curso llevan coloridos atuendos que las hacen parecer mucho más tiernas. Algunas tiemblan mientras dicen sus líneas. Ellas también tienen un príncipe, un principito: la pequeña de bufanda y botas amarillas. Reconozco los escenarios, los personajes. El libro del francés aviador *. Las luces iluminan a cuatro personajes en el escenario, los capítulos avanzan con rapidez. De pronto las luces se detienen en dos pequeñas siluetas frente a frente en el escenario. Es la parte de la Rosa y el Principito; su despedida. La rosa caprichosa comienza a hablar:

_- Con respecto a los animales grandes, no siento más miedo por ellos, ya que yo tengo mis propias garras: mis espinas._

Las palabras quedan sonando dentro de mi cabeza. La Rosa y el Principito no dejan de mirarse. En medio del pecho me duele; la respiración comienza a pesarme. Recuerdo que La Rosa insistía al Principito en protegerla de los tigres que intentaran devorarla. Ella decía que sólo era bella; no podía darse el lujo de tener fuerza o ser un animal fiero para defenderse. La Rosa está dejando ir al objeto de su amor. Sus caprichos, los mismos que lo tenían atado a ella, habían ocasionado que él partiera para siempre, por no saber expresar el sentimiento del amor. La Rosa, avergonzada de su enorme descuido, aprueba la despedida de su único compañero. Sabe que, después del Principito, no habrá nadie más a quien desee querer. Por eso ya no siente miedo, y podrá defenderse de los animales con sus espinas delgadas, delicadas y al mismo tiempo llenas de la fuerza del amor que ha conocido su espíritu.  
Unas lágrimas hacen su baile triste entre mis mejillas. Miro mis manos: las "manos" del tigre. Habrá que conseguir unas espinas para mis garras.

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(* Antoine de Saint Exupéry, autor del libro El Principito)


End file.
